This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The aim of this COBRE is to establish a program for mentoring and development of junior biomedical science faculty with the goal of them becoming fully competitive for earning tenure and independent NIH grant support. Our scientific focus is Protein Structure and Function. Core A is the Administrative Core of the COBRE Center. It provides leadership, direction and scientific focus for our Center. It also provides overall administrative coordination for the Center and its activities. This includes monitoring and projecting its budgets (federal and non-federal funds), conducting formal and informal assessments of our Center, facilitating communications with our External Advisory Committee, our Internal Advisory Committee, NIH-NCRR, and our three partner institutions (Kansas State University, Wichita State University and the KU Medical Center). Core A also provides oversight and direction for our three scientific Core Labs and for purchases of major instrumentation, and it stimulates interactions among COBRE investigators and pilot project leaders on the four participating campuses. Two particularly important functions of Core A are to provide a program of mentoring, workshops and professional development for our investigators and to organize a program of recruitment and support of new members with pilot and replacement projects to maintain our strength and build for the future.